Once Upon A Time
by Meel Jacques
Summary: Nunca tive a chance de dizê-lo, mesmo escrevendo várias cartas para ele. Cada uma delas mais triste e contundente que a última. Quem disse que alguma vez às enviei? Sabia que não existia profecia que o trouxesse a mim ou música que tirasse aquele feitiço de paixão que a beleza dela havia imposto a ele.


**Fanfic** produzida para a **I Challenge Ted/James S.** e o **I Ship War** do fórum **Ledo Engano**

* * *

**Once Upon A Time  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

Era uma vez, em um país distante, o homem mais leal e responsável que se poderia existir. Também existia uma bruxa invejosa e um pequeno garoto Ele era um rapaz alegre e que gostava de contar histórias que no final acabavam se realizando; isso é o que chamamos de profecia.

Mas esse não era um conto de fadas, onde princesas encontram seus príncipes e terminam felizes para sempre, cujas bruxas feias e malvadas eram destruídas no final. Era quase como um mito; fantasioso, cada um cheio de defeitos e com explicações sobre a vida. Quem sabe deuses não existissem, como nas antigas histórias, afinal? Mas essa não é a história de um Deus ou um rei ou até mesmo uma bruxa feia e malvada. Aqui a bruxaria é normal e quem a pratica é chamado de feiticeiro. A bruxa invejosa é bela e deseja o amor, o mocinho é tão devotado que se esquece das pessoas que mais ama e o garoto sou eu, cujo maior hobby é cantar e escrever cartas para Teddy.

Tenho dois melhores amigos, Fred Weasley II e Scorpius Malfoy. O primeiro é um completo malandro, pois vivia fazendo brincadeiras e se aproveitando da inocência das pessoas. Já o segundo é completamente o oposto. Perdi a conta de quantas vezes Scorpius tinha nos repreendido e defendido os que eram facilmente enganados por nós. Ele e meu irmão formavam uma boa dupla de chatos; um corvinal neurótico e um grifinório justiceiro. Entretanto, era fácil se infiltrar em qualquer lugar, afinal, quem suspeitaria de dois quintoanistas lufa-lufas?

Olhei mais uma vez para as pilastras do salão antes de encarar Teddy Lupin. Meu querido Teddy; alguém cuja vida inteira foi voltada aos estudos e às suas aulas como professor de DCAT. Não tinha nada de original nele; era apenas uma cópia do seu pai. Como se fosse hereditários, meu pai sempre afirmava o quão simpático e calmo Teddy era. Ou como ele era divertido. Características bastante semelhantes a Remus e Ninfadora Lupin.

Como nas antigas histórias do povo europeu eu poderia inventar milhões de motivos e explicações para que ele fosse como era. Poderia compará-lo ao Rei Arthur por possuir tamanha bravura e senso de moral. Até mesmo me ajoelharia aos seus pés enquanto imaginava-o como um Deus supremo. Mas não faria sentido, porque ele não me entenderia. Fazia tempo sabe, desde a última vez que tivemos algo em comum ou quando nossos sorrisos eram mensagens. Não era certo o que eu fazia enquanto o espionava e ficava cada vez mais obcecado por ele.

Ela e sua namorada, Victoria Weasley. A garota alegre, que sorri docemente e mesmo em tom de zombaria conquista, porque é irritantemente irresistível. De forma traiçoeira e má ela tinha sido minha confidente no inicio da minha paixão; minha melhor amiga. Traidora e insensível não perdeu tempo e quando o tinha entre suas mãos, quando ele perdeu a cabeça por seu amor a ela, não foi difícil puxá-lo para um beijo apaixonado e fazê-lo derreter contra seu corpo. Eu estava lá, vi tudo. No início não fiquei triste, mas furioso.

Nunca tive a chance de dizê-lo, mesmo escrevendo várias cartas para ele. Cada uma delas mais triste e contundente que a última. Quem disse que alguma vez às enviei? Sabia que não existia profecia que o trouxesse a mim ou música que tirasse aquele feitiço de paixão que a beleza dela havia imposto a ele.

Os braços dados, os sorrisos felizes. Mesmo em Hogwarts ele não poderia fingir que não a admirava. Como segurar as lágrimas quando não se quer mais existir? Como não cair no choro quando ele te olha de maneira carinhosa e ele se ajoelha para enxugar cada lágrima sua?

- Você está bem? – ele pergunta com a testa franzida.

- Estou – sussurrou esperando que ele entenda a mentira, mas ele nunca entende. Não há mais lágrimas ou tristeza, apenas conformismo. Não existe uma lenda sobre nós ou como destruímos algum novo senhor das trevas.

_Não há música ou profecia que o tire dela e de seu sorriso zombador. Não há um final feliz como em contos de fadas. Apenas uma morte rápida alguns anos depois em uma casa mediana com uma esposa e vida mediana enquanto o sorriso dele ainda brinca em minha mente._


End file.
